Change Can Be Beautiful
by Zivacentric
Summary: Everyone's worried about Abby & Ziva is determined to get to the bottom of it. Along the way, a mutual attraction takes Abby by surprise. Will their relationship change? What will happen if it does? Femmeslash. Rating has gone up just to be safe.
1. Worried About Abby

_A/N: This is the beginning of the story I wrote for Mister Nowhere for the Secret Santa exchange on NFA. It is a Ziva/Abby romantic pairing and is set toward the end of Season 3. There is one more chapter that will be posted soon. Enjoy your reading and Happy New Year!_

It was May 17th and all of Gibbs' team was on edge. Something was wrong with Abby and no one could figure it out. If Gibbs had an inkling, he wasn't sharing, and Abby herself wasn't talking – not even to her silver-haired fox.

Ziva, Tony and McGee huddled around Tony's desk, making educated and even random guesses about what could possibly be going on with their favorite forensic scientist. Granted, Ziva had been here less than a year and she and Abby had gotten off to a rocky start, but at this point she felt she knew Abby as well as anyone else - she'd like to know her even better, but that was another matter altogether.

"It'll be a year next week since Kate…died," McGee finally offered, carefully looking anywhere but at Ziva as he said it. "Maybe the anniversary has already hit her."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know, Probie…doesn't really feel like that."

"Maybe not exactly that, but maybe something like that," Ziva responded, getting a look in her eyes that said her mind was searching for all the possibilities there.

Just then Gibbs strode into the squadroom. "Gear up. Dead sailor's been found in an alley outside a bar in Arlington."

The three immediately grabbed their backpacks and weapons. Gibbs gave the address to McGee, tossed the keys to the truck to Tony and headed for his car. After all, he needed coffee on the way; he'd only had four cups so far and it was nearly 10:00 a.m.

As they drove to the crime scene, Ziva stared out the window, her mind preoccupied. She had a feeling that there was a nugget of truth in what McGee had said about Abby's mood and Kate's death, but for the life of her she couldn't grasp it.

The crime turned out to be fairly open and shut. They called in the bartender from the night before and learned that the deceased had gotten into a fight with a Marine after trying to make time with the Marine's girlfriend. The bartender tossed them both out after threatening to call the police. He hadn't really thought more of it, but recalled that a whole group of buddies left with the Marine. Given that the sailor had been beaten to death, it was likely they had followed the Navy guy to teach him a lesson - a lesson that had gotten out of hand.

All the guys had been regulars and the bartender knew their names and that the Marines were stationed at Quantico. Gibbs sent Tony and McGee in his car to pick up the Marine who'd started the fight, with instructions to bring him in for interrogation at the Navy Yard. He also told them to enlist help from the Military Police at Quantico in detaining the buddies, in case they'd really been in on it.

After Ziva and Gibbs finished processing the evidence, they drove back to NCIS. Ziva again stared out the window, ruminating about Abby.

"Somethin' on your mind, David?" Gibbs inquired at last.

Ziva turned her head toward her boss. "I am worried about Abby. Do you know what is bothering her today?"

Gibbs took so long to answer that Ziva had decided he wasn't going to. Then he offered, "Got an idea."

"What is it?" Ziva asked in a low voice. Again, he didn't respond at first.

"I am not interested in gossip, Gibbs," Ziva pointed out defensively. She turned her head to look back out the window. "I only wish to know because I … care about her."

After another pause, Gibbs revealed, "Today is – or would have been – Kate's birthday. Kate and Abby always did something together on their birthdays."

Ah. Yes, that sat right with Ziva's gut, which was frankly nearly as accurate as Gibbs'.

"What can I do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "She'll talk when she's ready. Just be there if she decides to talk to you."

That was a frustrating answer for Ziva; she was a woman of action. The thought of waiting did not sit well with her, but she honestly wasn't sure what else to do.

Gibbs sent Ziva to the lab with presents of evidence for Abby. Ziva hoped having something to focus on would improve Abby's mood, but she decided to sweeten the deal with a Caf-Pow. Just as she was trying to decide how to swing by the cantina on the way to the lab without risking the evidence in any way, Gibbs reached around her and dangled the sweet drink in front of her.

"This what you're waiting for?" he asked with a smirk.

Ziva grinned. With murmured thanks, she headed down to the lab.

Abby was clearly still in her mood, as evidenced by the silence in the lab and the fact that she was sitting cross-legged on her futon cuddling Bert.

"Hello, Abby," Ziva said, at first trying the tact of acting as though nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "I come bearing gifts." She held up the evidence bags in one hand and the drink in the other.

"You can just put them over there," Abby pointed to the metal table she used to spread out and examine evidence. There was a listlessness about her eyes and in her voice that was even more pronounced than this morning. Now Ziva was really worried.

Putting the things on the table, Ziva went over and squatted in front of Abby. "Talk to me, Abigail," she commanded softly.

Abby had to fight back tears at the gentleness in Ziva's voice. Since she was trying really hard not to cry at work – and was really unsure about crying in front of Ziva anywhere – Abby snarked, "Maybe I don't want to talk about it."

Ziva pulled back, stung at being rebuffed. Standing, she turned to leave the lab. She stopped when Abby spoke again, this time not much above a whisper.

"I – I'm sorry, Ziva. I just can't talk about it right now."

"We could go somewhere after work," Ziva offered, "grab a beer or something."

Abby shook her head. "Got somewhere I gotta go," she mumbled into Bert's coat.

A little stung once again, Ziva began retreating. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

When she got upstairs, Gibbs already had the whole story out of the Marine in interrogation, and it wasn't long before Abby had the proof to back it up. True enough, this Marine and his friends had followed the sailor and had been overly zealous in taking him down a notch or three. When he fell down for the last time and didn't get back up, the men panicked and dispersed. However, it had been weighing on this young man and he seemed almost relieved to own up to what happened and face the consequences. Once the additional Marines had been brought in, questioned and booked, Gibbs sent the team home for the night.

Ziva went home. After she'd showered and put on her lounging-around-at-home attire of soft yoga pants and a fitted tank, she tried to interest herself in a book. However, it was no use. She just couldn't get Abby off her mind. Impulsively, she threw on a hoodie, grabbed an apple to eat for supper on the way and drove over to Abby's. She got there just in time to see the scientist put something into her hearse, then climb in and drive away. Curious, Ziva followed.

Before long, Ziva found herself pulling into a cemetery, keeping Abby's hearse in sight but staying a ways back. The road wound around through the various sections; after a bit, Abby slowed and pulled off to the side. Ziva stopped several yards back, watching. She was a little confused, as the headstones in this area were very old and did not look to be visited frequently. She watched as Abby pulled two pink roses from a box in the back of her car, then made her way to a cherry tree that was at the far corner of this section overlooking a pond. There was no marker, but this tree was clearly significant to Abby.

Ziva got out of her car, closed the door quietly and followed her friend. She stayed out of sight, but was close enough to hear and see what was happening.

The Goth had knelt down by the cherry tree and laid the two roses at its base. Then she settled back on her bottom, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them. Staring wistfully at the roses, she whispered, "Happy birthday, Kate." At the last word, her voice cracked and tears started streaming down her face.

"Remember what we did last year on your birthday? We got your tattoo," Abby smiled through her tears. "It made Tony crazy when he found out about it and that you wouldn't tell him what it was. I've still never told him that you got a blue butterfly practically on your ass."

Abby paused, wiping at her cheeks. "I missed you on my birthday this year. I didn't go to the festival, even though I knew you would have wanted me to." Her lips trembled in emotion. "Don't be mad; I just missed you too much to go." Abby's shoulders shook as she lowered her head again and cried.

Ziva was moved to tears herself at the sight of her friend in so much pain. Quietly, she moved forward and softly called Abby's name. Abby's head jerked up and she looked at Ziva with a combination of confusion and embarrassment and even a little anger. "What are you doing here?" she asked harshly.

"I was worried about you," Ziva admitted, kneeling down and looking into Abby's green eyes that still sparkled with tears, "so I went to your apartment and got there just in time to see you leave. I followed you, just …I do not know why exactly. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I will leave you to your privacy if you wish, but I will gladly lend you my shoulder to cry on if that would help."

Abby stared at Ziva for a long moment, looked over at the roses for even longer…then slowly leaned her head sideways onto Ziva's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around Abby's waist, Ziva arranged herself in a sitting position and just supported her friend in silence.

After what seemed like half an hour, but was really much shorter, Abby asked in a voice almost too soft to catch, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Ziva admitted.

Abby was quiet, then something seemed to shift inside her and she began to talk. "Kate and I always spent our birthdays together. On hers, we would do something just a little wild, something she wouldn't normally do. On mine, we would go to the Cherry Blossom Festival."

Ziva raised her eyebrows in question at that last part, but didn't say a word. Abby tilted her head to look up at Ziva's face. "I know – that's the last place you'd expect. Did you know that festival was started to celebrate the friendship between two very different countries? Japan and the United States. The mayor of Tokyo gave Japanese cherry trees to Washington, D.C. on March 27, 1912. That's my birthday – well, not the 1912 part, of course – I wasn't even a gleam in my father's eye yet. Come to think of it, my father wasn't even a gleam in HIS father's eye yet –"

"Abby," Ziva interrupted gently but firmly. "The cherry trees?"

"Oh, yeah – well, when I told Kate – you know how I have all this random stuff in my head that just pops out –" Ziva nodded – "well, Kate thought that was kind of symbolic of us: the sheltered Catholic school girl from Indiana and the Gothic scientist from New Orleans. Who would think we'd be friends?" She looked back at the roses. "But we were; best friends," she whispered. "And I miss her."

After a pause she added softly, "I know next week will be bad, too, but somehow I think today is even harder."

Ziva wrapped her arms around Abby. Suddenly, Abby burrowed her head against Ziva's chest and held on tightly with both arms around Ziva's waist, sobs coming again. Ziva smoothed her hands over Abby's back, murmuring soothing words in her native tongue.

When Abby had quieted, she made no move to let go of Ziva, for which Ziva was glad. She'd always known Abby would feel exactly right in her arms, and she had not been wrong. No matter the reason, part of Ziva relished this chance to be close to Abby, even if her true feelings would always have to remain hidden. Too, Abby was her friend first and foremost and, like Gibbs said, Ziva wanted to be there for her.

"I thought…"Ziva started, then stopped.

"You thought what?" Abby mumbled, her head still tucked in close against Ziva's chest.

"I thought Kate's family buried her in Indiana," Ziva said softly.

"They did. But I wanted something closer, where I could visit. Some friends of mine work here and they found this space. No one uses this section anymore and it's not part of anyone's plot, and it just felt like the right spot to put a cherry tree. I don't think these folks mind," she added, nodding her head toward the headstones nearby.

"You have friends who work at a cemetery." What should have been a question came out as a statement.

Abby just looked up at her with her left eyebrow slightly cocked, a spark of the real Abby starting to glimmer in her green eyes.

"Of course, you do," Ziva continued matter-of-factly. Abby snuggled back in, closing her eyes.

"And you are right: this is the perfect spot for a cherry tree," Ziva added quietly. "And the pink roses?"

"They were Kate's favorite," Abby explained.

After a silence that was not uncomfortable, Ziva spoke. "Abby…"

"Yeah, Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head. "Never mind; it is none of my business."

Abby pulled back enough to look at Ziva's face. "Go ahead; if I don't want to answer, I'll tell you."

Ziva paused, choosing her words carefully. "Were you and Kate…more than friends?"

Abby looked a little surprised at the question, but not shocked or weirded out in the least. "You mean like lovers?" Abby asked.

Ziva nodded.

Abby practically snorted. "No. Oh, I could have gone there, but Kate? No way." She grinned a little with a look in her eyes that suggested she was replaying a memory or two in her head. Shifting her focus back to the woman in front of her, Abby asked, "Why?"

Ziva shrugged. "I was just wondering," she answered, downplaying her answer – and the interest behind her question.

Abby gave her a quizzical look, but let the subject drop, and returned her head to Ziva's shoulder.

Minutes passed, but to the two women sitting under a cherry tree surrounded by headstones, it almost seemed that time stood still.

"Do you think the pain will ever go away?" Abby eventually asked in a voice that was almost a sigh.

Ziva wanted to reassure Abby that it would, but she knew from personal experience that it wouldn't ever go away completely.

Leaning her head against the other woman's hair, she answered honestly. "I have lost people that I loved, and I can say that the pain never goes completely away. But it does become…easier…it becomes possible to remember them without feeling like the pain will surely kill you…and eventually you will even smile as the happy memories become the ones you think of most."

The stark emotion in her answer surprised Abby for Ziva rarely let her guard down that way, but she was grateful for Ziva's honesty. She didn't know what to say in response, so she hugged Ziva a little more tightly, sending her own comfort. The fact that Ziva gave a little extra squeeze to Abby's forearm said she got the message.

As dusk fell, the air started to cool, despite the fact that it was mid-May. As much as she hated to move from this position, her first priority was taking care of Abby. Ziva gave the other woman a squeeze and suggested, "I think we should get you home."

Abby started to protest, then had the thought that Ziva was politely trying to say that she herself needed to go. Pulling away – reluctantly – Abby said, "Oh, sorry – you probably have better things to do than babysit me. I shouldn't have kept you here so long. You go ahead; I've kept you long enough –"

Letting Abby sit up, Ziva stopped the rambling run-on sentences with a finger against Abby's lips. "I am exactly where I wish to be. I just want to get you home before you catch a chill – and I imagine you have not eaten, either, have you?"

Abby somewhat sheepishly shook her head no.

"We could get something to eat, if you like," Ziva suggested.

"I couldn't go looking like this; the messy, mascara-running look is definitely not in," Abby said, actually managing a self-deprecating chuckle.

Ziva gave a small smile. Cupping Abby's jaw in her hand and brushing a thumb across her cheek, she murmured, "I think you look beautiful."

Abby's eyes widened as she looked into Ziva's whiskey-brown ones. Attraction hummed in the air between them, taking Abby by surprise. To cover, she joked, "I bet you say that to all the girls who blubber on your shoulder."

"Only a select few," Ziva winked. Standing, she offered Abby a hand and pulled the taller woman to her feet.

"How about this: If you feel up to driving, you could go home while I pick up something for dinner, then meet you back at your apartment," Ziva offered.

Abby's eyes brightened. "Now that sounds like a plan."

Ziva smiled, pleased. "Are you ready to go or do you need a minute?"

Abby looked at the cherry tree, then back at Ziva. "Could I have just a minute?" she asked, biting the side of her lip.

"Of course," Ziva assured her. "Take all the time you need. I will be waiting."

Abby watched Ziva stroll unhurriedly to her red Mini Cooper, admiring the sway of her hips. Shaking her head, she looked back at the base of the tree where the two roses lay. "OK, what do you make of that? I mean, I like Ziva – well, I didn't at first, you know, because of - well, you know…but then we got cool and we're friends, but this…this doesn't feel like just friends…I wish you could tell me what you think."

Kate didn't answer, of course, but Abby suddenly spotted a blue butterfly land on the cherry tree for a brief moment, then sail away. A broad smile split Abby's face. The reason Kate had chosen a butterfly for her tattoo was because it reminded her that things change, but the change can be beautiful. "Thanks, my friend," she whispered. "I'll see you next time." Pressing her fingers to her lips, she then touched the tree with her hand.

Walking to her hearse, she gave a wave to Ziva, who was patiently waiting. Abby pulled out first and headed home. Once inside her apartment, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Yikes! That's worse than I thought." She headed to the bathroom to remove the makeup that was streaking down her face. "Ziva better get her eyes checked," she mumbled to herself as she found her cleanser.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. Figuring it was Ziva, Abby called out, "Come in." She was just coming out of her bedroom after changing into soft pajamas. She was tired and she wasn't going out again, so she figured she might as well get really comfortable.

Ziva opened the door with a frown marring her lovely features. "Abigail, you should at least look through the peekhole before yelling 'come in,'" she chided.

"Peephole," Abby corrected.

Ziva looked confused. "Why do you call it that? You peek through it; you do not say 'peep' like a baby chick." She rolled her eyes and muttered about American English as she placed the bag and box she was carrying on the table.

Abby just grinned and distracted her by commenting, "That smells delicious."

"Well, it is nothing fancy. Matzo ball soup from this Jewish deli I like. It is good comfort food. And there happens to be a bakery next door," she drawled, "and so we have this for dessert."

With a flourish, she opened the bakery box to reveal four huge delicious-looking brownies topped with rich, creamy chocolate icing.

Abby's eyes grew round as saucers. Bouncing up and down, she begged, "Can we have those first? Can we? Please?"

Ziva grinned then started to close the lid. "Uh-uh-uh," she shook her head. "Soup first; brownies later."

"You're no fun," Abby pouted prettily, which made Ziva want to kiss her on the spot.

Pictures of Abby and her _having fun_ crashed through Ziva's brain. Before she could stop herself, she murmured, "Oh, I can be fun." And scooping some icing onto a finger, she held it up to Abby's mouth. Almost in slow motion, Abby's tongue darted out and scooped up most of the icing. Brown eyes locked with green as Ziva placed that finger in her own mouth, sucking off the rest of the sweetness.

Abby's mouth went dry as she was mesmerized by the sexiness of Ziva's action. Finally, she tore her gaze away and started rambling again. "You're right. Soup first. Bowls. We need bowls. And spoons. We can't eat soup without spoons…"

She talked, but she made no move toward the cupboards, and, in fact, looked rather helplessly around her kitchen. Ziva smiled knowingly and gently pushed the taller woman in what looked like the right direction. That snapped her out of it, and Abby soon had the bowls and spoons, while Ziva removed the soup from the bag.

They ate at the table in Abby's small dining room, chatting about lighter topics. After they cleared the bowls, by unspoken agreement they each loaded a small plate with a huge brownie, grabbed a glass of milk and settled in on Abby's couch.

"Mmmmm…" Abby moaned. With her mouth full of the tasty morsel, she mumbled, "This is so good."

Ziva froze in the act of taking a bite of her own brownie, completely turned on by Abby's sounds of satisfaction. _Get a grip, Ziva_ she admonished herself, taking a swig of cold milk in an effort to cool herself.

The brownies were gone in short order – thank God. Ziva really wasn't sure her self-control would hold up if Abby moaned one more time. Leaning back against the couch and propping her feet on the coffee table in front of them, Abby invited Ziva to do the same. With a long sigh of contentment, Abby closed her eyes for a moment, while Ziva just watched her. Turning her head toward her Israeli friend, Abby opened her eyes with a somewhat sleepy smile.

"Thank you for coming today," she said in a serious but heartfelt voice.

"You are welcome," Ziva replied with a small smile. "I should be going, though, so you can get to bed. You look exhausted."

A vulnerable look appeared in Abby's eyes. "Would you stay for a while? I don't really want to be alone after all just yet."

Most people thought Ziva David had a heart of stone, if she had one at all. Nothing was further from the truth. She did keep it buried somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach as often as possible, but she could not do that with Abby. She had been attracted to her from the moment they'd met, though she presumed that was doomed to go nowhere. Although tonight…there were flashes of sizzle that Abby seemed to return…Sigh. The bottom line was she could not deny Abby anything that would care for her today, no matter if she had these other feelings that could complicate their friendship.

"Of course," Ziva assured her. In one of her lightning-quick moves, Abby grabbed a pillow from beside the couch where she kept it for watching TV and pulled down the blanket resting along the back of the couch. Placing the pillow in Ziva's lap, Abby promptly plopped her head on it and tossed the cover over herself.

"Comfy?" Ziva asked, amused, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

"Very," Abby confirmed, closing her eyes. Then they popped back open. "Drat. I forgot to take down my pigtails." She started to raise her hands to her head, but Ziva stopped her with her own hands.

"Let me," she husked, gently tugging the bands from Abby's hair and combing her fingers through it carefully until the dark strands were spread across the pillow, luxuriating in the silkiness of Abby's hair. Abby closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing feel of Ziva's hand smoothing out her hair.

"Mmmm…" Abby moaned for the second time that evening.

Ziva felt the tug of desire again, but she valiantly grabbed for willpower. Still, she could not stop the whisper that passed her lips. "Abby."

Abby slowly opened her eyes and found Ziva's dark with longing. Moving slowly as though she didn't want to scare Ziva off, Abby turned into Ziva, propping herself up on one elbow. Not daring to breathe, she brushed her lips across Ziva's. Ziva was completely still as if she were unable to move, but the Goth could literally see the pulse jump at the base of Ziva's throat. Abby grew bolder, pressing her lips more fully against the Israeli's and sucking her bottom lip in between her own.

"Mmmm…" This time it was Ziva's turn to moan. Smiling, Abby slid her tongue along Ziva's lips, requesting entrance. Ziva happily complied. The kiss deepened until it was impossible to say who led and who followed.

Abby's hands tunneled into Ziva's hair, loving the feel and the weight of it. Ziva's hands roamed over Abby's back, molding her to her. As she realized she was about to slide her hand under Abby's shirt, Ziva pulled back, breathing heavily. Leaning her head back against the couch, she kept her eyes closed and tried to catch her breath.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Abby asked, worrying her lower lip with her teeth and looking incredibly vulnerable.

"Nothing is wrong," Ziva reassured her, opening her eyes and smoothing a hand down the other woman's hair. "I have wanted you since the day we met, but I never believed you would return those feelings."

"Honestly, it's taken me by surprise. I mean, I've been with women, I just never thought of you as being…I just figured I would never be your type and that you were probably straight anyway…"

Ziva smiled. "You are unlike any other woman I have ever been attracted to, Abigail Sciuto, but you are most definitely my type." With that, she pulled Abby in for another scorching kiss, tongues tangling, breath mingling as they tasted the chocolate that lingered in each other's mouths.

By some feat, Ziva managed to pull back again, though Abby didn't make it easy, following Ziva's mouth unerringly.

"Abby," Ziva mumbled reluctantly against those luscious lips. "Abby, we need to…"

Her voice trailed off as Abby's mouth wandered down to her neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot. Ziva groaned as more heat pooled to her center.

"Abby!" Ziva held onto Abby's shoulders, desperately putting a little distance between them. Abby's eyes slowly opened, revealing green orbs that were hazy with desire.

"I want to kiss you," Abby protested petulantly, not yet grasping why she couldn't.

Ziva gentled. Cupping Abby's face in her hand, she said, "I want that, too. But if we end up in bed – and God I hope we do," she breathed, resting her forehead on Abby's, "it should not be tonight. This is Kate's night and I do not want her in bed with us, nor do I want your memories of our first night all tied up in memories of Kate's life…and her death." Ziva's voice trailed off at the end.

Abby's mouth nearly dropped open, even as her heart simply…melted. She had not been thinking beyond how good it felt to touch and be touched by Ziva, but clearly the Israeli had. And while Abby wanted nothing more than to push Ziva flat on her back and ravish her, she knew she was right. All of these emotions played across her face in a matter of seconds.

"Besides," Ziva continued. "This is a big step…I have been imagining this far longer than you have, and I want you to be sure. I do not want anything to ruin our friendship. You are too important to me."

With a deep sigh, Abby buried her face in Ziva's neck. Ziva wrapped her in close, smoothing her hands over Abby's arms and back in an effort to soothe, not arouse.

"You're right," Abby mumbled. Pulling her face back, she looked directly at Ziva. "I don't like it, but you're right."

"You will get used to that," Ziva teased arrogantly.

Abby gave the other woman a mock punch on the shoulder, then rested her head against Ziva's chest, wrapping her left hand up around her neck. "Will you still stay?" she asked in a small voice.

"If you want me to," Ziva agreed, hoping to God her self-control wouldn't crack.

"Yes, please," Abby whispered. Soon the emotional toll of the day caught up with her and she was asleep in a heartbeat, nestled into Ziva, the Israeli's left arm cradling Abby close.

Ziva watched Abby sleep until she began to feel drowsy herself. She carefully reached up and turned off the lamp beside the couch and leaned back against the couch. Feeling more content that she could ever remember, Ziva drifted off to sleep, as well.

Early the next morning, Ziva awoke suddenly, staying perfectly still as memories of the night before slowly rolled through her mind. She looked down at Abby, who was still sleeping snuggled against Ziva's shoulder. Her mouth was slightly open and a soft snore came from her now and then, making Ziva chuckle inwardly. Ziva became aware that her left arm was completely numb from Abby laying on it all night, but she still didn't move it, content to let Abby sleep on. She slowly stretched her neck muscles that had stiffened during the night from her awkward position, allowing her eyes the luxury of roaming undetected over Abby's sleeping form.

An alarm suddenly blared head-banging music from somewhere down the hallway off the living room. Abby stirred, flinging a hand around to find the source of the noise, but encountering Ziva's breast instead. Abby's eyes flew open, as Ziva sucked in a breath.

"Oh!" Abby exclaimed. Then, realizing she still had her hand pressed against Ziva's softness, she blushed and pulled her hand away as though she were touching a hot stove. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to do that," nodding toward Ziva's chest.

"It is all right, Abby," Ziva calmed her. Then, leaning her lips close to Abby's ear, she murmured teasingly, "Perhaps you will even do that again sometime when you mean it and we do not have to get ready for work." Her eyes twinkled as she watched Abby try to come awake enough for her memories to catch up with Ziva's.

Abby's mouth opened…then closed without saying a word. This was a lot to assimilate for her Caf-Pow-deprived brain.

Ziva smiled understandingly and smoothed Abby's hair. "Perhaps you should turn off your alarm before the neighbors start complaining. Besides, I have to get going so I can swing by my place before work."

"Oh, good point," Abby agreed, jumping off the couch. She stopped at the entrance to the hallway, turning back to look uncertainly at Ziva, who was attempting to rub the feeling back into her arm. "Zi? I…" Her voice trailed off, still not knowing what to say, but feeling like something was called for.

Ziva came to her rescue. "As I said, it is all right, Abigail. When you are ready, we will talk." And echoing her words from yesterday, she added, "I will be waiting."

Abby gave her a grateful smile, then turned toward the blaring music. Ziva's voice stopped her.

"And, Abby? No matter what you decide, we will be OK."

This time Abby's smile was as bright as the sun starting to shine on the horizon.

"Thanks, Ziva," she husked, "for everything."

Ziva nodded and gathered her keys. "I will see you at work." And with a small smile, she was gone, leaving a bemused Abby standing in her hallway – until her neighbor pounded on the wall in protest of her choice of alarms. "All right, all right. I'm coming," she groused, hurrying to the bedroom to shut off the music and start her day. If she felt a bit lighter than yesterday, she didn't over-think it; she just enjoyed the feeling.

_To be continued..._


	2. Embracing the Change

Over the next couple of weeks, Gibbs' team pulled several cases which involved a lot of overtime for everyone, including their forensic scientist. There wasn't any time for real talking, but there were occasional looks and brief touches that told Ziva Abby was definitely thinking.

Finally, toward the end of the second week, Abby sent Ziva a text asking if she was free for lunch on Friday, barring any unforeseen cases crashing in on their day. Ziva responded that she was indeed available and looked forward to it. When the time came, Abby bounced up to Ziva's desk, asking if she was ready to go. It was a few minutes early, but they looked over at Gibbs, who nodded his head toward the elevator with the ghost of a half-smile on his lips.

The two women headed out. In the elevator, Abby suggested they grab sandwiches from their favorite café down the street and eat outside, as the day looked beautiful. Ziva was agreeable and before long Abby had guided them to a fairly secluded bench at a nearby park. They ate in silence for a bit, Abby uncharacteristically silent. Finishing off her sandwich and taking a sip of her mango iced tea, Ziva finally asked quietly, "Is something on your mind, Abigail?"

Abby turned bright green eyes in Ziva's direction, avoiding the question for a moment with an observation. "You know, when most people call me by my full name, it irritates me. But when you say it, it feels…different." She paused, looking for words. "Warm…intimate."

At that last word, Ziva's heart rate kicked up a notch, but she firmly held herself in check. _She has probably brought you here to say she wants only to be friends_ she told herself.

"I like it," Abby continued, almost whispering. Then, taking a deep breath, she added, "And I like you. Like, really, REALLY like you. You know."

Ziva's heart raced unchecked now. Was Abby really saying what she seemed to be saying?

"Abby?" Ziva whispered, afraid to believe.

Abby's nerves steadied at the hope burgeoning on Ziva's face. Gazing deeply into her friend's beautiful brown eyes, Abby continued. "I guess I'm not making myself clear enough. I like you, Ziva David, both as a friend…and as more than a friend. Will you go out with me tonight?"

Ziva's eyes widened, then shone with pure happiness. Unable to contain herself, she leapt up, pulling Abby to her feet, as well. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman, Ziva swung her in a circle with a joyful laugh. Setting Abby back on her feet, but retaining her grip on her waist, Ziva answered, "Yes, Abigail, I would love to go out with you." Reaching a finger up to gently trace Abby's lower lip, she whispered, "I thought you would never ask."

Abby brought both hands up to gently cup Ziva's face. "Thanks for giving me some space to catch up. I'm sorry if it was hard on you."

Ziva shook her head. "There is no need to apologize."

Just as Abby started to lower her mouth to Ziva's, the Israeli's phone rang. She knew from the ringtone it was Tony. Pulling back in disappointment, she grabbed her phone and answered, "David."

"Play time's over, Zee-vah. We've got a case. Where are you? Probie and I will just pick you up on the way."

She told him where to meet her, and ended the call. She looked up at Abby, frustration evident in her voice and on her face. "Duty calls. Abby, I have no idea how long –"

Abby stopped her with a brief brush of her lips across Ziva's. "I know. Don't worry. Whenever you're free, I'll be waiting."

Ziva gave her a relieved smile, not missing the fact that Abby was giving her own words back to her. She pulled Abby down for an all-too-brief kiss. "I am very glad to hear that."

It turned out to be the next evening before the case was closed and the team could leave. Ziva hurried to the lab to find Abby and was disappointed not to find the Goth there. Trying not to think negatively, Ziva pulled out her phone to call the other woman as she made her way to the parking garage. Abby picked up right away.

"Well, hello there. Free at last?" she drawled warmly.

Ziva's tension eased. "At last," she confirmed.

"Good. I'll see you soon." She then hung up abruptly, leaving a somewhat-confused Ziva staring at her phone as she continued walking to her car. She finally put her phone in her pocket, wondering if she was supposed to go to Abby's or what.

As she neared her car, she slowed to a stop. Leaning against her Mini Cooper with arms folded, legs crossed and a smug smile on her lips was the very woman dominating her thoughts. A slow grin bloomed on Ziva's face as she continued her way over.

"Wow, this _is_ soon," Ziva chuckled, butterflies dancing with excitement in her lower belly.

Abby just grinned back. "I won't keep you long. I hear you've got a hot date tonight."

"You heard correctly," Ziva replied coyly.

"So do I," Abby confided.

"Oh? Do tell," Ziva played along.

"Well, it turns out there's this amazing woman who's had her eye on me for a while, but I was too caught up in the past to notice." She caught the side of her lower lip in her teeth, which Ziva thought was just adorable. "But sixteen days ago something changed."

"You counted…" Ziva whispered, her voice breaking a little. She cleared her throat softly. "What changed?"

"Well, I was having this really, really bad day – one of those emotional rollercoaster days where you have all these ups and downs – well, mostly downs in this case - bumping into one another…and at the end of it, I was alone…REALLY alone…and then she was there."

"This woman with her eye on you?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't know about that part yet. Anyway, at first I wasn't that nice, but she still listened to me and helped me understand some things and even shared some things about herself…" Abby paused. "But mostly, she held me. Just held me. All night long, without one complaint about her neck getting stiff and her arm going numb from me leaning against it."

"Those things were not important," Ziva whispered.

"But holding me was," Abby stated. Ziva nodded.

"See?" Abby commented as though that explained everything, but Ziva clearly wasn't sure what she meant. "A woman like that doesn't come along every day." Straightening, she stepped tantalizingly close to Ziva. Her voice dropped an octave. "So when she does, you've got to grab her and keep her. I was going to tell her all this at lunch yesterday, but she got called back to work."

Ziva blinked back tears of emotion that threaten to spill over. "That is one lucky woman," she husked.

With a wink and a cocky grin, Abby responded, "Actually, I'd say we're both pretty damn lucky."

Ziva laughed and stepped into Abby so their bodies were touching. Uncaring of whose eyes might be on them, she pulled Abby down for a kiss that had both their hearts pounding.

After they pulled back, Abby suddenly bounced. "Oh! I almost forgot. I brought you something for your date tonight. Well, more like for after the date," she clarified suggestively. "If you're not busy, that is."

She reached behind her and plucked up a gift bag sitting on the Mini Cooper's hood that had been hidden by Abby's body. The bag was black with white grinning skulls all over it. Ziva shook her head internally. Only Abby could find a gift bag with happy-looking skulls. On top of the red tissue paper was a hand-made card that read "An Invitation For You." On the inside was written "You, Ziva David, are invited to be the sole guest at a sleepover at the home of Abigail Sciuto this very evening." Added in parentheses was "p.s. ~ sleeping optional."

Ziva was captivated, and reached under the tissue paper to find a pair of black cotton jammie pants with red female ninjas in various fighting poses all over them, and a coordinating red cotton camisole. There was a note pinned to the pants that read "p.p.s. ~ jammies optional, too ;D." Ziva threw back her head with a delighted laugh.

"So…" Abby leaned down and drawled near Ziva's ear. "Are you available?"

"Oh, most definitely," Ziva confirmed, nuzzling Abby's neck.

"Mmmm…good. That's very good," she murmured, though it was unclear whether she was referring to the acceptance of the invitation or the snuggling against her throat.

With obvious effort, Abby took a step back. "I'd better get going. Don't want to keep my amazing woman waiting." Then dropping the game, she took Ziva's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Pick you up at seven? Let's dress up; I've got someplace nice in mind."

"I will be ready," Ziva promised, squeezing Abby's hand in return.

Halfway to her car, Abby tossed over her shoulder, "Oh, and bring the jammies – or not." And with a saucy wink she sashayed her way to her hearse, enjoying the fact that Ziva was staring at her ass the whole time.

Only after Abby drove off with a wave, did Ziva shake out of her stupor. She hurried into her car and out of the parking garage, oblivious to the man sitting a few rows back in his silver truck. Gibbs spared a thought to hope that these two knew what the hell they were doing, then he smiled. They both deserved someone to look after them, and it looked like they just might be that for each other.

Later, Abby arrived at Ziva's apartment wearing a halter-style black dress that showed off her cleavage to advantage and had a skirt that swirled around her thighs. Ziva opened the door wearing her green satin wrap-around dress that clung in all the right places.

Ziva's eyes darkened with desire as she looked over her date. "Beautiful," she murmured, unable to form a complete sentence.

"And so are you," Abby returned, brushing her lips across Ziva's. "Ready?"

"I am," Ziva replied. "Just let me get my bag."

Before turning away, however, she stepped into Abby so their bodies were flush and murmured near Abby's ear, "While I am thinking I will not need my new jammies tonight, I might want them for sitting at the breakfast table in the morning…unless that is clothing-optional, too," she added wickedly, catching Abby's earlobe between her teeth.

Abby's breath caught in her chest. "Whatever you want," she gasped.

"Oh, that is easy," Ziva all but growled in her ear. "I want you."

"Oh my God," Abby moaned. "I may not make it through dinner. I'm already so hot for you."

Ziva's eyes were almost black with need and it was her turn to be breathless. "I look forward to discovering that for myself later." Then, reining in her desire, she took a step back.

Lacing her fingers through Abby's, she continued. "But I have also been looking forward to our date…and I want tonight to feel special. You are more than someone I am simply attracted to." And with those words, Abby's heart stumbled and fell head over heels.

"Besides," Ziva pointed out with a provocative wink, "we need to keep our strength up for later, so we should eat."

Abby laughed, enjoying herself immensely already. "True. And I really want to take you to this place I know."

They grabbed Ziva's bag and headed out. As they stepped through the front door of Ziva's apartment building, Ziva stopped in her tracks, floored. A stretch black limo stood waiting at the curb. The driver was a dapper gentleman in a black suit, who's shining bald head was covered by his black driver's cap. As soon as he saw them, he opened the door with a flourish.

Abby was thrilled at the look on Ziva's face. "I wanted tonight to feel special, too," she confided softly.

Taking Abby's hand, Ziva whispered, "It already does."

They thanked their driver, Dale, as they got in and he closed the door behind them. They shared a glass of red wine and nuzzled each other on the short ride to the restaurant. While there was barely-restrained need just under the surface, the feather-light touches of lips and fingers served to deliciously heighten the anticipation of what was to come later. Because they had seen each other nearly every day for months and knew each other well, they already felt a level of intimacy with each other that was missing on most first dates. And now that they had acknowledged their mutual attraction, it was as though the floodgates of desire had opened - and they were both ready to be swept away.

The restaurant was upscale and catered to a gay and gay-friendly crowd. Abby knew the maitre d' – of course – and he seated them right away. Dinner was superb, though both would be hard-pressed later to recall what they'd eaten, as they only had eyes for each other.

Abby suggested they take dessert to go, her eyes telegraphing that she was hungry for more than food and she couldn't wait much longer. Ziva agreed and ordered the chocolate mousse, leaning over to whisper in her date's ear that she thought Abby would make a beautiful bowl. Images of Ziva licking the sweet concoction off her body nearly sent Abby over the edge. She pressed her thighs together and clenched her hands. God, she was turned on. She sent Dale a text to pick them up, while the waiter processed her credit card.

As soon as they were in the limo, they lunged for each other, lips meeting in an open-mouthed kiss, tongues tangling. Soon, Ziva's hand slid along Abby's thigh under her skirt, while Abby pressed her hand against Ziva's breast. Soft moans and heavy breathing were the only sounds as they sped home to Abby's apartment. Slowly, they realized the car had come to a stop and Dale had given a soft tap on the window to signal they could exit the car when they were ready. They pulled back from each other with a laugh, practically giddy with a mix of heat and pure enjoyment of each other's company.

"Upstairs," Abby murmured against Ziva's lips, unable to resist one more kiss.

"Definitely," Ziva breathed.

Composing themselves enough to grab Ziva's bag and the chocolate mousse, they stepped out of the car, thanking Dale again as they hurried into the building. He couldn't help but smile as he watched them go, so happy and eager to be together.

They barely made it into Abby's apartment before attacking each other again. Bodies pressed together they lurched and stumbled toward Abby's bedroom, laughing as they bumped into a wall. Hard.

"Maybe we'd better watch where we're going," Abby suggested wryly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good idea. Besides, we should slow down. I do not want to miss anything," Ziva all but hummed across Abby's skin, the tip of her tongue darting out to trace the spider web tattoo on Abby's neck.

Replacing her tongue with a fingertip, Ziva pulled back to ask, "How many of these things do you have, anyway?"

"I guess you're about to find out," Abby answered coquettishly, pulling Ziva the rest of the way to her bedroom. She turned on the bedside lamp, wanting to see Ziva as they made love for the first time.

Despite the rumors that Abby slept in a coffin, Ziva was pleasantly surprised to find a queen sized bed in the room. It would be much more comfortable for the anticipated evening's activities. She couldn't help but ask, though.

"No coffin?" Ziva questioned, even as she pulled Abby against her and pressed kisses along her jaw.

"I have one – but I don't sleep in it. I just let people think that because the look on their faces is always priceless," Abby admitted, craning her neck to give Ziva better access.

Slowly they undressed each other, lips and hands lingering, enticing, driving them both close to the edge. Pressing Abby gently back onto the black satin sheets that covered the bed, Ziva rose over her, admiring the view.

"You are so beautiful, Abigail," Ziva husked. "I could look at you forever."

"I hope you do more than look," Abby teased, drawing an answering grin from Ziva.

"Like what?" Ziva asked pressing her body down against the other woman's. "Like this?"

"That's a good start…" Abby breathed, "…more…"

"Tell me," Ziva commanded in a voice husky with craving, tracing Abby's ear with the very tip of her tongue.

"I want you to touch me…kiss me…" Abby's hips rubbed up against Ziva's. "…taste me…"

In a surprise move, she flipped Ziva onto her back, looking deeply into her eyes. "And I want to do all of that to you…and more."

With a siren's smile, Ziva pulled Abby's mouth to hers, murmuring, "I do love the way you think."

At first, the two women discovered each other slowly, delighting in finding those spots that drew a particular gasp or moan. Then suddenly the heat flared to a desperate need, leaving them unable to get enough of each other, driving them both over the abyss…where they caught and held each other tight.

Righting themselves, their lips came together in a series of soft kisses as they lay back against the pillows, their bodies pressed so closely together that not even a whisper could have passed between. Pure pleasure practically seeped from their pores as they tasted themselves on each other's lips and conveyed their mutual satisfaction and affection without saying a word.

At last they fell asleep, Abby's head cushioned on Ziva's breasts, their arms and legs tangled together. No one knew better than these two that the future can be uncertain, but tonight they rested fully content in the knowledge that change can be beautiful indeed.

_Nearly seven months later…_

It was December 24th and Abby and Ziva were in their apartment, putting the finishing touches on their holiday celebration. It was technically Ziva's apartment as she had more room, better security and felt better with all her weapons in their customary places, but for all intents and purposes, Abby lived there, too. She was letting the lease on her apartment expire and they had begun talking about looking for something together when Ziva's lease was up.

These last few months had been very happy ones for both of them. They had not revealed their relationship at work, though it had not escaped anyone's notice that the two women were practically inseparable. If anyone had figured out they were more than friends, no one was saying and the couple was content to keep things on the down low for now. They weren't sure if Gibbs would think Rule 12 also applied to Abby, and he meant too much to both of them – and they meant too much to each other - to press that issue with him.

For their first holiday season together, Abby had done extensive research on Hanukkah, putting together an elaborate plan that celebrated both their traditions. This year there was some overlap in the dates of the actual holidays, but there wouldn't always be. Ducky had invited the whole team over for dinner on Christmas Day, so Abby and Ziva were having their private celebration tonight.

As they were nearly finished putting the food on the table for a special dinner, there was a surprising knock at the door. Ziva looked at Abby with raised brows, silently asking if she was expecting anyone. Abby shook her head and shrugged, having no idea who it could be. Ziva checked through the peephole (she had finally adopted the correct term) and was amazed to see Gibbs standing there.

"It is Gibbs," she practically hissed to Abby in a whisper.

Abby's eyes widened, then she shrugged resignedly. "Well, let him in."

Ziva opened the door. "Hello, Gibbs. This is a surprise. Come in."

She stepped back for him to enter, and he did. She offered to take his coat, but he said he wouldn't be long.

"Just stopped by to drop off a present for you and Abby," he said, smirking at Ziva's deer-in-the-headlights look.

Just then, Abby came out of the kitchen with the last of the food. "Gibbs! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah!" She placed the dish in her hands on the table, then ran over to give him a hug. He hugged her back with a smile.

"Gibbs came over to give us a present, Abigail," Ziva said meaningfully.

Abby practically jumped back out of Gibbs' hug. "Oh!" For once, she didn't seem to know what else to say.

Gibbs gave them his half-smile and pulled a small wrapped box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Abby. "Merry Christmas." He looked at Ziva and added, "And Happy Hanukkah."

Both women just sort of stood there until he said, "Go ahead – open it." A look passed between Ziva and Abby, then Abby shrugged again and pulled off the silver bow and plopped it on her head, before pulling off the red paper. Inside was a small lovely wooden box that looked handmade. She handed it gingerly to Ziva to take it from here. The Israeli looked at it uncertainly.

"Open the box, Ziva; I promise it won't explode," he joked.

Their chuckles broke the tension and Ziva lifted the lid off the box, only to stare confusingly inside.

"What is it?"Abby asked, leaning over for a better look. All that was inside was a folded slip of paper. Abby reached for it and opened it up.

On the paper was written "Rule 12 - Never date a co-worker." But the most noticeable part was a recent addition in red ink: the words were enclosed with a circle that had a diagonal line drawn though it.

The women looked at each other, then raised their eyes to the man in front of them. "Gibbs?" Abby asked uncertainly, hope that his gift meant what she thought it did shimmering in her eyes.

He gave them both a small smile. "Just wanted you to know the rule doesn't seem to apply to you, and I'm happy for you both."

With a squeal, Abby grabbed him in one of her attack hugs, nearly squeezing the breath out of him.

"Abby, I think you should let him get some air," Ziva pointed out with an indulgent smile.

Stepping back, Abby said, "Right; besides, it's your turn," gesturing between the two of them.

Ziva and Gibbs had their own special bond, but it didn't normally involve hugging. When she started to reassure him that he did not have to comply, he simply opened his arms. With emotion suddenly choking her throat, she stepped into his embrace. Resting her chin against his shoulder, she whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded, letting her go. "Now I'll get out of your way before your dinner gets cold."

With unspoken communication, Ziva and Abby turned toward him as a unit and asked him to stay. He brushed them off at first, as he hadn't intended to ruin their plans. But they insisted, and when Ziva laid a hand on his arm and warmly said, "Please – stay," he gave in.

They shared a meal that managed to be both wonderful and eclectic. The dishes included turkey and dressing, potato latkes and Hanukkah jelly donuts, as well as a variety of other tasty foods. They laughed and talked easily, and genuinely enjoyed themselves. Abby declared this should be a new tradition for the three of them, and the other two people at the table loved her too much to disagree.

As Gibbs made to leave, he said, "Oh, almost forgot. Thought you might be interested in this." He pulled another folded paper out of his inside coat pocket and handed it to them. This one was larger than the first and Ziva opened it to find a flyer for a house that was for rent with an option to buy. The address said it was on Gibbs' street.

"One of my neighbors is moving to Arizona and is looking for good tenants for his house. He's not really planning to move back, so he's also thinking about selling. Figured it might be a good spot for you two. If you're interested, I could go through it with you."

Neither woman knew what to say, but Abby knew what to do: another attack hug. He laughed as he hugged her back tightly.

Releasing her, he turned to Ziva and bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Take care of her," he said, tilting his head toward Abby. "She's important to me."

"She is important to me, too," Ziva assured him.

Turning to Abby, he kissed her cheek, as well. And, in a gesture that moved Ziva as much as it surprised her, he repeated himself. "Take care of her," he ordered Abby, nodding toward Ziva. "She's important to me."

"Already on it, Bossman," Abby saluted cheekily, wrapping an arm around Ziva's waist.

With goodbyes and good wishes all around, Gibbs left. Ziva closed the door behind him, leaning against it with a dazed look on her face. Then raising her eyes to Abby's shining green ones, Ziva pushed off the wood and launched herself confidently at Abby, trusting that the other woman would catch her. Spinning around, they laughed happily, unable to believe that this night had become even more meaningful than they had planned it to be. Gibbs' visit had given them something they hadn't even known they'd needed.

Abby stopped twirling, and looked at Ziva, still holding her suspended off the ground. Eyes twinkling, she observed, "I think I'm rubbing off on you," referring to Ziva's own attack hug.

"In more ways than one," Ziva whispered, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's.

Sliding down Abby until her feet touched the floor, Ziva murmured suggestively, "How about we get the leftovers put away and we see how you rub against me?"

Abby's eyes lit up in agreement and she practically pulled Ziva off her feet in the rush to the table. In record time, the leftovers were in the fridge, the dishes were waiting for morning, and Ziva and Abby were lost in their own world, loving each other.

_The End_

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this trip into a Zabby universe as much as I did. _=)


End file.
